


You can hold it

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: “We stop here for the day,” Geralt decided and got off Roach’s back.“Oh Melitele’s tits, finally!” Jaskier exclaimed and jumped to the ground. “I really need to go.”“No, you don’t!” Geralt said again.“Geralt, do you want me to piss myself?” Jaskier asked a little annoyed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: PWP [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	You can hold it

Jaskier slowed Pegasus down. Geralt looked at him questioning.

“I need to pee,” he explained and attempted to jump out of the saddle.

“No!” Geralt commanded and Jaskier froze.

“Sorry?” Jaskier asked.

“You can hold it,” Geralt said. The demanding voice sent a shiver down Jaskier’s spine and he urged Pegasus to walk on. Sure, he could hold it a bit more. They continued down the path, to the next village. They probably wouldn’t reach it today and would camp out in the woods tonight but that was fine.

“You should drink something, it’s warm,” Geralt said and tossed him the waterskin. Geralt wasn’t wrong, it was warm and he was thirsty, so he drank. “We have enough,” Geralt reassured him.

With time, the pressure on his bladder got pretty uncomfortable and he halted his horse once again.

“Hold it!” Geralt commanded again, with an evil grin and Jaskier could feel his cock twitch. This side of Geralt got him and it was nearly impossible to disobey. He clenched his legs and they rode on. The movement of the horse didn’t make it any better it felt like the urine was splashing around. But somehow the pressure was arousing and he was growing half hard from this alone.

“Geralt, I really need to pee,” he whined. Geralt glanced over to him. Taking in his face, that clearly showed some discomfort and Jaskier’s hand that was pressed between his legs.

“We stop here for the day,” Geralt decided and got off Roach’s back.

“Oh Melitele’s tits, finally!” Jaskier exclaimed and jumped to the ground. “I really need to go.”

“No, you don’t!” Geralt said again.

“Geralt, do you want me to piss myself?” Jaskier asked a little annoyed. Geralt turned to him. He bit his lip with a smirk and turned back to building the camp without a word. Oh, holy shit, that was not what Jaskier had expected but it sent a hot shoot of arousal through his body. He sat down and clenched his legs, in hopes to ease the pressure on his bladder. Usually he would help Geralt setting up camp but he didn’t really dare to move now. There was already a tiny bit of urine leaking out. He felt embarrassed at the sensation. Geralt’s head snapped around and he could see him inhale deeply.

With an animalistic grin Geralt was stalking closer. He went to his knees and pushed Jaskier down to the forest floor.

“Now, you really need to pee,” Geralt growled. Leaned over Jaskier, kissing him and it took Jaskier all his self-control to not let his focus shift. Because if he did, he would surely wet his breeches and he was hoping to get them off before. A hand came down between his legs, palming his cock.

“You’ve been turned on by this,” Geralt asserted as he felt Jaskier’s half hard cock getting fully hard. The pressure this was putting on his bladder had Jaskier whining. Geralt opened Jaskier’s breeches and pulled them off together with the boots. Apparently Geralt had brought some oil, because the next thing he realized was a slick finger pressing against his hole. He had been spaced out for a little, so focused on not wetting himself. It became increasingly more difficult and started to hurt. He was sure the relive when he finally would let go, would be incredible. Tears were pooling in his eyes.

“You know, I think we still have some of this Toussaint wine, do you want some?” Geralt asked innocently. Even the thought of any liquid drove Jaskier crazy right now.

“I hate you,” Jaskier pressed out between clenched teeth. Geralt grinned at him and continued thrusting his finger into Jaskier.

“I can’t hold on anymore,” Jaskier insisted.

“Oh, I think you can,” Geralt answered and pushed a second finger in, brushing over his prostate. A little urine, mixed with precum was leaking out of him.

“Hggnnn,” Jaskier made.

“You can go behind a tree, after I fucked you,” Geralt explained. He clearly knew, there was no way, Jaskier would be able to hold it while he got fucked. A third finger pushed in, stretching him. He felt a little drop run down his dick, saw the way, Geralt took in that smell. He turned away his face in embarrassment but Geralt took his chin and turned his head.

“I want you to look me in the eyes, when you inevitably piss yourself,” Geralt growled. Jaskier’s hip jerked up and a spurt us piss escaped him.

“Exactly like this,” Geralt said, he pulled back his fingers and pushed his cock in with a hard thrust. It felt like he was pressing against Jaskier’s bladder. Every thrust pressed against it and with every thrust a little came out, starting to wet his shirt. Luckily, he had taken off his doublet before. Geralt hadn’t bothered to get undressed and his shirt was hanging down, getting wet when it moved over Jaskier.

Geralt’s hand came up and was placed on his abdomen.

“Come on, Jaskier, piss,” he growled and pressed down. And all the walls came down. There was no way to hold anything in anymore. It came out in a hot and strong stream, drenching both of them in piss. Relief washed over him, it had already hurt and now finally being able to let go was too much. His moans got mixed with desperate sobs. His face was burning in embarrassment. Geralt was still thrusting in him and the relief he felt made him come, adding his spend to the mess they both were already drenched in. Geralt now came as well and collapsed on Jaskier, spreading the mess even more into their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well apparently I now write Omorashi. :D  
> It's my first try on this kink and I was a little unsure about it but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
